1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal enclosed switchgear and more particularly it pertains to switchgear adapted to resist the damaging effects of an earthquake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the detrimental effect of earthquakes there have been an increasing number of specifications requiring a metal-clad switchgear assembly having to withstand the seismic effects resulting from earthquakes. The specifications have been particularly referenced to switchgear for nuclear powered generating stations so that the switchgear can withstand the seismic forces without damage or interruption of functions. It has been found that resonant vibrations within the switchgear produce forces that can cause damage or malfunction particularly where relative motion can occur between the components of the switchgear. Heretofore, metal-clad switchgear assemblies have not been provided with effective means for stabilizing relative motion between adjacent components of a circuit breaker and the housing in which it is contained.